1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stopper apparatus for a spinning reel, and more particularly to a stopper apparatus having a first stopper mechanism for stopping a rotary frame in a fixed phase, a second stopper mechanism for stopping the rotary frame in a plurality of phases, and a stopper switching mechanism for switching the first and second stopper mechanisms, wherein the stopper switching mechanism has a first position to operate only the first stopper mechanism, a second position to operate only the second stopper mechanism or operate both the first and second stopper mechanisms, and a third position to render both the first and second stopper mechanisms inoperative.
2. Description of the Related Art
With this type of stopper apparatus for a spinning reel, when the above second position is established, the rotary frame may be stopped in a plurality of phases for normal fishing action. When the first position is established, the rotary frame is stopped in a fixed phase. That is, the rotary frame has an arm cam having a switching arm attached thereto for switching a bail arm to a line unwinding position. When the rotary frame is stopped in the above fixed phase, this switching arm lies close to a hand of the angler holding the fishing rod. The third position is effective for unwinding the fishing line to a small extent by turning the spool in a line unwinding direction with the bail arm maintained in a line winding position to check excessive unwinding of the fishing line.
In a conventional stopper apparatus having the above feature, two rotary elements forming part of a rotary frame drive system are loosely mounted adjacent to each other on a spool shaft. One of the rotary elements defines a plurality of engaging teeth peripherally thereof. The other rotary element defines a single engaging tooth peripherally thereof. A single pawl is provided which includes two engaging portions for engaging the teeth of one rotary element and the tooth of the other rotary element, respectively. However, since the single pawl acts on the teeth of the two rotary elements, the conventional stopper apparatus tends to break down easily and fails to assure a steady and reliable operation.
Further, since the rotary elements are rotatably mounted on the spool shaft, these elements must have limited diameters. As a result, the teeth of one of the rotary elements are formed at limited intervals to impair finely defined stopping phases of the rotary frame. Play occurring until the rotary frame stops sometimes allows escape of fish having struck.